You used to captivate me, By your resonating light
by M.J. Doris
Summary: Et si, avec des si, on pouvait reconstruire ma vie ?  Marcus Flint s'est toujours demandé comment aurait pu être sa vie s'il avait fait certains choix.


**Auteur :**_M.J. Doris_

**Titre : **_You used to captivate me, By your resonating light_

**Disclamer : **_L'univer d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling, le reste ( s'il y en a, soit _« l'idée » _de cet OS ) est à moi._

**Résumé : **_« Et si, avec des si, on pouvait reconstruire ma vie ? » Marcus Flint s'est toujours demandé comment aurait pu être sa vie s'il avait fait certains choix._

**Note auteur : – **_Un petit Os qui me tenait à cœur, pourquoi, je ne sais pas, mais je voulais absolument l'écrire !_

– _Il se peut qu'il y ai du « Out Of Caracter », d'après ce que j'ai compris du sigle « OOC » (Merci mon Lapinou !), Marcus Flint n'est peut-être donc pas un... « Bisounours » à l'intérieur ?_

– _Il se peut que je ne sois pas logique dans mon calcul de dates ^^', si c'est le cas je m'en excuse._

– _Ce ci _**n'est PAS**_ un Slash !_

– _C'est la première fois que j'écris du _**Olicus**_ (oui, Olicus, je trouve que c'est plus mignon que OliMar)_

– _Écrit sur Give me a sign de Breaking Benjamin (une tuerie ! La musique, comme le groupe ! 8D), même si je ne me suis aucunement inspirée des paroles de cette chanson xD je trouvais juste qu'elle collait bien quand j'écrivais :) et My Immortal d'Evanescence, le titre vient d'ailleurs de cette chanson « You used to captivate me, By your resonating light » qui veut dire en français : « Tu avais l'habitude de me fasciner, par ta lumière éclatante »._

– _Corrigé__e par petite Femme adorée Michishige ;P_

* * *

><p><em>Et si...<em>

**« Et si, avec des si, on pouvait reconstruire ma vie ? »**

Marcus Flint s'est toujours demandé comment aurait pu être sa vie s'il avait fait certains choix.

Pas des petits choix comme : dragées surprises ou chocogrenouille.

Non.

Les gros choix.

Ceux qui déterminent notre vie. Qui lui font prendre tel ou tel tournant.

Par exemple, il s'est toujours demandé comment aurait pu être sa vie s'il n'était pas allé à Serpentard.

Il ne se voyait vraiment pas à Poufsouffle, ça c'est sûr ! Ni même à Serdaigle, même s'il en avait dans la cervelle. Gryffondor alors ? Il ne reste plus que ça de toute manière.

Et si... le Choixpeau magique l'avait envoyé chez les Sang et Or lors de sa scolarité à Poudlard ?

Ce n'est sûrement pas ses parents qui en auraient crié au scandale. Sa grand-mère maternelle était même une ancienne Poufsouffle ! Son père lui en aurait voulu sur l'instant, mais plus tard il en aurait eu totalement cure. Il avait beau être un Sang-Pur depuis plusieurs générations maintenant, ce n'est pas pour ça qu'il allait se mettre à cracher sur les Sang-Mélés ou les les Nés-Moldus. Son meilleur ami d'école était un Sang-Mélé, la première petite copine qu'il a eue était une Née-Moldue ! Alors la « pureté du sang », le Flint Senior il en avait une belle jambe ! Il l'avait toujours dit à son fils. En lui précisant bien qu'il préférerait tout de même qu'il aille à Serpentard, comme lui et sa mère, pour faire plaisir au Patriarche Flint. Marcus avait acquiescé. Puis finalement, il n'allait pas se plaindre de la Maison qui l'avait accueilli pendant ses huit ans d'études.

Ça c'est une chose. Voyons-en une autre.

_Et si..._ ses relations sociales auraient été toutes autres que celles qu'il avait pu avoir à Poudlard ?

S'il avait été envoyé chez les Gryffondors, il n'aurait sûrement pas connu tous les Serpents qu'il a connu chez les Vert et Argent, si ? Il aurait peut être connu d'autres personnes, courageuses, amicales, loyales et tout un tas d'autres trucs que ne pouvaient être les Serpents de son dortoir.

Ces relations auraient certainement changé beaucoup de chose pour lui. Surtout une, qu'il avait faite l'année suivante. Un petit garçon aux cheveux châtains et deux petites billes marrons au fond des yeux.

_Et si..._ il avait tissé des liens amicaux avec Olivier Dubois ?

Olivier Dubois.

Il y auraient pleins de choses à dire à son sujet. Commençons donc par le commencement.

Olivier a un an de moins que Marcus. En imaginant que Marcus ait atterri chez les Lions, est-ce qu'un lien amical se serait tissé entre eux ? Si la haine qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre à cette époque n'avait jamais existé ? S'ils s'étaient bien entendus dès le départ ? Ils seraient peut-être devenus les meilleurs amis du monde ?

Ce n'est, encore une fois, pas ses parents qui l'en blâmeraient !

Mais si sa relation avec ce passionné de Quidditch avait été toute autre que haineuse, comment se serait-elle déroulée ?

Aucune bagarre (sauf peut-être pour le poste de Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor), aucune pic envoyée à la figure de l'autre pour le provoquer, aucun coup échangé dans les couloirs, comme sur le terrain.

Rien. Totalement rien.

A part peut-être des échanges tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal.

Des discutions entre amis à parler Quidditch, fille ou autre, à se taper des barres de rire en enchaînant les bêtises, les violations de règlement et les heures de retenues passées ensemble.

Et si c'était cette histoire-là qui ce serait passée entre Olivier et Marcus ? Pas de haine, seulement de l'amitié ?

De quoi vous donner des raisons de vous pendre !

Marcus avait a-do-ré détester Olivier ! C'était même son passe-temps favori ! Et il doit reconnaître que sa scolarité avait été encore plus parfaite de par cette relation de rivaux qu'il entretenait avec le Gryffondor. Il se rappelle encore les farces et les bagarres qu'il avait pu y avoir entre eux. Surtout sur le terrain. Lieu de prédilection de leurs affrontements.

Marcus doit s'avouer que sans cet accro du Quidditch, la vie à Poudlard aurait été bien différente et peut-être même mortellement mortelle !

En parlant d'Olivier...

_Et si..._ son amitié avec Olivier avait ouvert les yeux plus tôt à Marcus ?

Ça, Marcus l'a compris lors de leur dernière année. Il venait de recommencer sa septième année et se retrouvait donc dans la même classe qu'Olivier pendant certains cours. Ce n'est que lors d'une retenue en commun donnée par le professeur Chourave (elle n'avait aucunement appréciée qu'ils massacrent sa _si précieuse_ serre de mandragores lors d'une bagarre en plein cours de Botanique) que la puce à l'oreille lui avait été mise.

Il n'arrêtait pas de fixer Olivier se baisser pour ramasser les pots cassés qui peuplaient le sol. Et Marcus n'arrêtait pas de penser qu'il avait un popotin des plus alléchants qu'il ait pu voir. Et il était persuadé que le châtain ne manquait pas de lorgner sur son torse dévêtu de par les températures encore élevées en ce début de septembre.

Quand il le lui avait fait remarquer, Olivier avait immédiatement rougi et avait détourné son regard sur les plantes éparpillées au sol. Il avait par la suite lui aussi retiré son Tee-shirt à cause de la température. Marcus ne s'y était pas trompé. Olivier n'était pas si gringalet que ça, finalement. Ces heures entières d'entrainements lui avaient donné un corps superbe et une chute de reins à en damner Merlin lui-même !

C'est à partir de ce jour-là, que Marcus avait regardé Olivier d'un œil neuf. Trouvant tout ce qui se rapprochait de lui attachant, alors que, pas moins de deux mois plus tôt, il trouvait son obsession pour le Quidditch vraiment... il n'y avait pas de mot pour ça !

Maintenant il adorait l'entendre parler de ce sport comme Binns leur racontait ses – ennuyeuses ? – histoires sur le Monde Magique. Il adorait voir ses yeux chocolats pétiller lorsque qu'il parlait de ce sport. Il adorait le sourire gigantesque que le Gardien des Lions abordait à chaque fois qu'il parlait de ce sport. C'était une particularité que l'on pouvait trouver barbante chez Olivier, mais Marcus s'en fichait. Si Olivier voulait passer pour un obsédé du Souaffle, des Cognards et du Vif d'Or, ce n'était pas son souci premier. Puis il fallait reconnaître que lui aussi était un fan de Quidditch !

Leur passion les aurait sûrement réunis plus tôt que prévu finalement si on calcule bien. Ce qui nous amène à un nouveau point.

_Et si..._ Marcus n'avait pas été si handicapé des sentiments lors de sa scolarité à Poudlard ?

S'il avait été un bon Gryffondor bien courageux qui n'a peur de rien – ou presque ! – il aurait peut-être eu le courage de parler à Olivier. De commencer à tisser des liens avec le châtain et pourquoi pas finir par tenter de le séduire ? Son obsession pour le châtain s'était multipliée par un nombre incalculable ! Sauf que, cette fois-ci, son obsession n'était aucunement nuisible au Gardien des buts des Sang et Or. Elle était devenue toute autre...

En étant un Lion il aurait peut-être eu le courage de le faire avant. Mais en étant un Serpent... la chose est plus compliquée.

On dit que les Serpents n'ont pas de cœur. C'est faux. Ils ont juste un petit peu plus de mal à comprendre ce qu'il leur dit que les autres.

S'il lui avait posé la question, Olivier lui aurait répondu que lui aussi ressentait une certaine attirance pour Marcus. Depuis le jour où, par accident, il l'avait surpris nu sous la douche des vestiaires de Serpentard lors de sa cinquième année – dire que ce soir-là il voulait juste faire comprendre au Vert et Argent de ne plus tourner autour des membres féminins de son équipe ! – Marcus se serait rendu compte qu'il avait déjà perdu deux ans à ses côtés. Mais qu'importe. Il avait eu droit au reste. Aux bagarres, aux farces, aux pics et tout le reste. Et c'était beaucoup plus amusant.

Finalement, Marcus avait bien fait de prendre le lion par la crinière et d'aller parler à Olivier.

_Et si..._

Et si en fin de compte... Marcus n'était jamais allé voir Olivier ?

Si Marcus n'était jamais allé à Gryffondor ?

Si Marcus n'était jamais devenu l'ami d'Olivier ?

S'ils avaient entretenu une relation basée sur la haine et le mépris dans deux Maisons ennemies depuis près de mille ans ?

Que serait devenue la vie de Marcus ?

Il aurait surement fait comme le Patriarche Flint l'attendait. Il aurait terminé ses études, serait devenu Auror à la place de joueur professionnel, on lui aurait attribué une femme à épouser et à engrosser pour assurer la descendance (Daphné Greengrass était, certes, très belle, mais il avait une réticence viscérale envers les blondes).

Aller à Serpentard : c'était fait.

Avoir son diplôme (même avec un an de retard) : c'est fait.

Mais devenir Auror et s'ennuyer royalement dans un bureau, alors là, non !

Il était fait pour voler sur un balai, par Merlin, pas pour faire respecter la loi !

Et puis, comble du pompon suprême sur la Tamise ! Il était, mais alors, _**HORS DE QUESTION**_ qu'on lui impose une greluche à mettre en cloque juste pour faire plaisir au vieux schnock de la famille ! Une blonde en plus ! Ce qu'il pouvait exécrer cette couleur de cheveux ! Pourquoi, il ne savait pas, mais il la détestait. Peut-être parce que grand-père Flint était blond également ?

Allez savoir.

Sa mission de conquête de l'Olivier des bois ne fut pas vraiment une partie de plaisir.

Il a d'abord fallu l'évaluer, l'analyser de A à Z. Puis il a fallu calculer les tactiques d'attaque. Marcus avait toujours vu Olivier comme la coupe de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch. La récompense suprême. Inaccessible et à la fois si près.

Mais depuis la retenue en cours de Botanique, le Lion avait la fâcheuse tendance d'éviter le Serpent. C'était bien la veine de Marcus. Car son obsession pour le châtain avait la fâcheuse tendance d'augmenter, elle.

Il le cherchait partout. Mais ne le croisait que très rarement dans les couloirs. Le plus souvent, le Lion était entouré de toute son équipe. Ce n'était vraiment pas facile de l'approcher pour lui parler.

Lui parler. _Lui parler_ !

Depuis quand, Marcus Flint, voulait _simplement parler_ à Olivier Dubois ? C'est Sainte Mangouste qui se moque de Pomfresh, là !

Et enfin, le moment tant attendu arriva ! Grâce à une colle donnée par le professeur Snape. Marcus avait volontairement déclenché une altercation avec le Sang et Or.

Personne ne sut ce qui choqua le plus le professeur de potions : que deux élèves _osent_ perturber son cours ou le fait qu'il ait mis une _retenue_ à un Serpentard ?

Telle est la question. Résultat : inventaire de l'armoire à ingrédients. De quoi passer une excellente et agréable soirée !

Et ce fut une excellente et agréable soirée.

Ils avaient entretenu leur toute première discussion sérieuse et sans en venir aux mains. Leurs premiers rapprochements. Leur premier baiser aussi...

Si pendant un temps Marcus avait pu trouver que le Gryffondor l'évitait, là c'était le niveau au-dessus. Comme si Olivier disparaissait entre chaque cours ! Il ne le voyait plus qu'aux heures de classe en commun, lors des repas et des matchs de Quidditch ! A croire que le Sang et Or avait obtenu son permis de Transplanage pendant l'été et qu'il s'en servait pour aller d'un cours à un autre pour éviter encore plus de croiser le Vert et Argent dans les couloirs.

Ce n'est qu'à la fin de l'année qu'il avait réussi à le coincer dans un couloir, seul. Le Poudlard Express partait le lendemain et il était hors de question que Marcus s'en aille sans avoir eu une réponse venant du Lion.

Olivier en avait fortement rougi, ce qui, allez savoir pourquoi, en avait fait sourire Marcus.

Il se rappelle encore de la manière dont son corps s'était collé à celui d'Olivier. De comment ses mains avaient dérivé dans le cou et la chute de reins du châtain. De comment ses lèvres s'étaient posées sur celle d'Olivier, doucement, sans le brusquer. De comment leur corps avaient basculé dans la Salle sur Demande. De la façon dont Olivier s'était accroché à lui alors qu'il se relevait pour aller le déposer sur le lit, délicatement. De la manière dont le Gryffondor avait rougi alors que Marcus lui retirait ses vêtements.

C'était la première fois qu'Olivier se retrouvait nu de cette façon devant quelqu'un. Marcus s'en doutait mais n'y aurait jamais cru.

Il se souvient encore de la voix rauque avec laquelle le Sang et Or lâchait ses supplications et ses gémissements.

Ce fut un feu d'artifice.

Marcus, qui avait déjà de l'expérience dans ce domaine, n'avait encore jamais ressenti une telle sensation lors de l'orgasme. A croire que cette sensation de bien-être était multipliée quand elle se retrouvait en symbiose avec celle de l'être aimé.

Sans en parler à personne, ils s'étaient installés ensemble. Un petit appartement dans le Londres Moldu. L'appartement était peut-être petit, mais ils arrivaient à y vivre sans être forcément l'un sur l'autre.

C'est la petitesse de l'endroit qui avait séduit Marcus **(1)**. Où qu'il se trouvait dans l'appartement il pouvait voir ou entendre Olivier. C'est fou comme le châtain lui était devenu indispensable en un an seulement ! Le brun ne se comprenait même pas lui-même ! C'était comme une drogue. _Sa drogue_. Une drogue encore plus dure que de voler sur un balai. _Son Olivier_.

Olivier avait rejoint le club de Flaquemare, Marcus celui des Faucons de Falmouth.

Personne ne se doutant qu'ils rentraient au même endroit le soir après les entraînements et les matchs. Ça les amusaient encore de s'affronter lors des rencontres de leur équipe. Ça leur rappelait Poudlard et les sept Coupes de Quidditch que Serpentard avait raflée au nez et à la barbe de Gryffondor. Ce dernier enrageant à chaque fois que son partenaire osait le lui rappeler – même si Olivier se défendait en lui rappelant que la toute dernière Coupe c'est lui qui l'avait emporté grâce à Harry Potter, son Attrapeur à l'époque.

Marcus aimait l'inventivité d'Olivier à toujours trouver une parade à ses tirs. Même s'il aimait encore plus quand ses Souaffles passaient à travers les anneaux dorés. C'était donc un Olivier boudeur qui rentrait alors à la maison – même si son équipe avait triomphé ! – et qui se faisait consoler par les bras même qui l'avaient fait faillir à sa mission de Gardien.

Un jour, où la neige tombait en abondance au dehors et qu'ils étaient tous les deux allongés sur le canapé, Olivier lui avait soufflé qu'il se sentait comme protéger quand il était dans ses bras, persuadé que rien ne pouvait lui arriver. Marcus en avait rit, mais à l'intérieur il rayonnait. Peu de personnes lui avaient avoué être protégés en sa présence. Mais ces personnes-là ne voyaient que la carrure imposante du Serpentard. Mais pour Olivier c'était bien plus. Lui-même n'arrivait pas à l'expliquer. Mais il avait affirmé au brun que « la seule chose à retenir de la débilité que je viens de te dire, c'est que je suis bien avec toi ». Olivier avait ensuite déposé ses lèvres craquelées par le froid sur celles lisses de son amant en souriant avant de reposer la tête sur son torse puissant pour retourner à ses rêveries.

Ce que le châtain ne savait pas, c'est que cette simple phrase avait beaucoup touché Marcus. Bien plus que le brun lui-même n'a pu l'imaginer. Il ne se voyait vraiment pas en « prince charmant » et la vision d'Olivier coiffé d'une longue perruque de longs cheveux blonds comme les blés et d'une robe à frous-frous roses était plus une image humoristique que charmante.

Leur relation était restée secrète pendant près de deux ans **(2)**. Personne ne se doutant de rien. Puis, n'y tenant plus, Marcus avait presque supplié le Lion d'au moins le laisser en informer sa famille. Car, il faut le préciser, celui qui avait le plus peur du regard des autres, c'était Olivier. Marcus, lui, le regard des autres il s'en tapait le bernard l'hermite avec une brosse à dent !

Oui, Olivier non plus n'avait pas, et n'a toujours pas, trouvé la tête, la queue, la direction et le sens de cette phrase.

Ils souhaitaient faire une annonce générale à leur proche. Encore plus rapide que les hiboux de la poste de Pré-au-Lard.

Ce fut Marcus qui trouva LA solution. Grâce à _FaceScroutt_, le réseau social sorcier.

Pour un choc, ce fut un choc. Mais tous avaient fini par l'accepter. Même les plus réticents des Serpentards. Pansy et Théodore adoraient Olivier. Même Blaise. Quant à Draco... Ce n'était pas son avis le plus important.

Mais voilà, Rita Skeeter était une adepte de ce réseau social et elle avait eu vite fait d'apprendre la nouvelle et de l'inclure dans le journal du lendemain de _La Gazette du Sorcier_ et dans tous les médias de Grande-Bretagne.

Mais vint le jour où tout bascula.

Lors d'un match de Flaquemare contre les Harpies de Holyhead un an plus tard.

Olivier venait d'éviter de justesse un Cognard qui avait failli le désarçonner. Il s'apprêtait à arrêter le tire de Gwenog Jones, la capitaine de l'équipe, quand la tête commença à lui tourner. Il laissa passer le Souaffle sans rien faire, à la grande surprise de tout le monde, et bascula de son balai.

Si Marcus n'avait pas utilisé le fameux sort de lévitation appris en première année à Poudlard, il était persuadé que c'était de l'huile d'olive qu'il aurait récupérée ! **(3)**

C'est ce soir-là que tout avait changé. Que leur relation avait pris un tournant décisif dans leur vie.

Olivier avait été hospitalisé à Sainte Mangouste dans la demi-heure qui suivit. Marcus ne put que rester dans la salle d'attente en patientant d'avoir des nouvelles.

C'est un médecin d'un certain âge qui vint lui annoncer la nouvelle fracassante.

Pères. Ils allaient être pères.

Marcus avait commencé par rire, mais en voyant le sérieux du médecin il avait vite cessé.

Père. Il allait être père.

Après quelques explications du médecin, lui disant que ce genre de chose pouvait arriver dans le Monde Magique, il avait rejoint la chambre d'Olivier. Le châtain avait le visage tourné vers la fenêtre, une main posé sur son ventre. Il tourna son visage vers le brun et Marcus ne put que sourire devant le visage rayonnant du Gardien.

_Tu y crois, toi ? demanda le châtain en caressant son ventre.

Marcus ne le lui avait jamais dit, mais il rêvait d'avoir un enfant. Une fille. Un garçon aussi, évidement, Papy Flint oblige ! Mais il voulait surtout une fille. Ça lui venait de sa mère. Lilianne Flint.

Quelle était belle sa mère. Avec ses yeux bleus océan et ses long cheveux noirs qui lui arrivait à mis cuisse. Elle était toujours élégante. Bien habillée, bien maquillée, mais jamais sans trop en faire. Elle ne voulait pas être comparée à toutes ces autres femmes qui se paraient des plus belles robes et des plus beaux bijoux pour montrer aux autres qu'on leur devait le respect.

Non. Madame Flint était différente.

C'est ce qui avait fait craquer son père, Phillius Flint. Il était tombé amoureux d'elle au premier regard. Il avait ensuite convaincu son père, Phinéas Flint, que c'était elle qui ferait la parfaite épouse.

Et il avait raison. Elle avait tout pour elle. La beauté, l'intelligence, la grasse, la douceur avec une pointe de serpent et, d'après les arguments de grand-père Flint – même si on s'en tape le bernard l'hermite avec une brosse à dents ! –, elle était une Sang-Pur de plusieurs générations et une Serpentarde.

Oui, sa mère était parfaite. C'est pour ça qu'il rêvait du plus profond de ses entrailles d'avoir une fille. Il aurait aimé créer un être tel que sa mère.

Et Olivier lui donnait cette chance. Lui qui pensait voir son rêve ne jamais devenir réalité de par sa préférence sexuelle. Mais non. Son Olivier lui offrait la chance de réaliser un de ses rêves, et même, _son_ rêve. Il avait maintenant une chance sur deux pour qu'il se réalise. Il ne restait plus qu'à croiser les doigts.

Cette idée de pouponner, ne séduisait pas que Marcus. Elle enchantait également Olivier. Marcus ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il avait trouvé Olivier devant le miroir de la salle de bain, de profil, torse nu, qui scrutait le moindre changement sur sa personne. Il se rappelle encore de la fois où il l'avait surpris vêtu de l'un de ses pantalons de toiles noir et un de ses Tee-shirt sous lequel le châtain avait glissé un oreiller, lui donnant l'impression d'attendre un enfant depuis plusieurs mois déjà.

Le brun se rappelle encore du sourire qui s'étalait sur le visage plus que rayonnant de son compagnon.

Mais la venue de cet enfant n'amena pas que de l'euphorie dans le petit appartement. Il fut aussi la cause de leur toute première vraie dispute.

Aillant peur pour Olivier et pour leur enfant, Marcus avait demandé au châtain de prendre un « congé » au sein de son équipe pour pouvoir rester à la maison et pour goûter un repos bien mérité.

Mais bien sûr, Olivier avait refusé.

Il était hors de question qu'on empêche Olivier Dubois de voler si lui-même n'en avait pas décidé ! Et c'était sur une pente plus que glissante sur laquelle s'était aventuré le brun. A peine avait-il vu le visage d'Olivier se décomposer en passant du blanc, au vert, suivis du rouge qu'il avait compris qu'il venait de faire LA grande erreur de sa vie. Toutes les autres petites fautes dans sa vie n'étaient que de la vulgaire gnognotte comparées à celle-ci.

Il n'avait encore jamais vu Olivier aussi fulminant de rage. Même lors de leur scolarité, le Sang et Or n'avait encore jamais atteint un tel stade fureur. Le Serpent était même persuadé que le Lord lui-même se serait écrasé devant la colère du Lion. Marcus pouvait avancer n'importe quel argument, le châtain l'atomisait sur le champ.

Alors il avait cédé.

Jusqu'à que toute son équipe se retourne contre lui pour le forcer à prendre son congé maternel. Enfin, paternel plutôt.

Marcus avait beau lui jurer que ce n'était pas de sa faute, rien n'y fit. Il passa la semaine sur le canapé.

C'est Olivier lui-même qui était venu le chercher pendant la nuit du septième soir. Lui avouant qu'il avait réfléchi et qu'il avait agi comme un gamin capricieux. Il avait même utilisé la plus que célèbre excuse « c'est les hormones, tu comprends ! J'suis tout déréglé ! ».

Il n'y a rien à dire. Marcus était plus qu'accro à la substance illicite qu'était Olivier.

Mais ce ne fut pas l'unique fois où les « hormones » firent parler d'elles par l'intermédiaire d'Olivier.

Le Vert et Argent a encore de sacrés souvenirs sur les bizarreries que lui demandait parfois le Gardien. Mais il n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Il aimait ce poste de « Papa poule ». Il aimait s'occuper de son Lion et, indirectement, de leur enfant. Plus le ventre d'Olivier s'arrondissait, plus leur sourire s'élargissait. Ainsi que les vêtements du Sang et Or, comme ce dernier se plaisait de rappeler. Olivier avait passé presque sept mois à se plaindre !

**« J'ai froid... »**

**« J'ai faim... »**

**« J'ai chaud... »**

**« J'ai envie de vomir... »**

**« J'ai maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaal ! »**

**« C'est ta faute ! »**

**« J'ai envie de vomiiiiiiir ! »**

**« J'suis moche ! »**

**« Tu m'aime ? »**

**« J'te déteste ! »**

**« Fais-moi l'amour ! »**

**« Ne me touches pas ! »**

**« Mais tu vois pas qu'j'suis heureux ! »** **(4)**

Un bonheur, n'est-ce pas ? Seuls les hommes sont capables de supporter un(e) femme/homme enceint(e) pendant neuf mois.

Bravo messieurs !

Mais il y a aussi des joies dans la grossesse. Tu manges tout ce que tu veux et personne n'a le droit de te critiquer pour ça. Et ça, Olivier s'en donnait à cœur joie !

Marcus ne comptait plus les paquets de gâteaux qu'il trouvait un peu partout dans l'appartement en rentrant des entrainements.

Le châtain était aussi un amateur de... Musella ? Mutella ? Nusella ? Nutella ?

Bref ! Une pâte à tartiner au chocolat.

Le chocolat. Le meilleur ami des femmes ET d'Olivier.

Comme quoi, les Moldus peuvent inventer de très bonnes choses.

Mais il y a aussi un tout autre appétit auquel était accro le Lion. Un appétit qui ravissait bien le brun.

Même si le Gardien se trouvait « affreusement moche ! » le Serpent ne pouvait empêcher son désir pour le châtain d'augmenter à chaque fois qu'il le voyait. Plus le ventre d'Olivier s'arrondissait et plus le brun était accro à ce corps si magnifique et porteur de vie qui lui était quasiment offert. Ce qui ne déplaisait au-cu-ne-ment, mais alors pas du tout au Lion !

Comme quoi les hormones ont parfois du bon !

Le Serpent a de très bons souvenirs de cette époque-là. Il n'avait encore jamais autant désiré le corps d'Olivier que depuis le jour où on leur avait annoncés qu'ils allaient être parents. Le Gardien avait beau hurler qu'il était devenu repoussant, rien ni faisait. Marcus le trouvait beau et désirable.

Mais la fin de la grossesse fut perturbée.

La Guerre.

Ils ont eu beau essayé de la mettre de côté, elle revenait au galop.

Pour protéger Olivier et leur enfant à naître, Marcus et lui avaient délaissés leur petit appartement pour se rendre au Manoir Flint, où les parents de Marcus purent – enfin ! – faire la connaissance d'Olivier, mais aussi pour les cacher.

Ils avaient vécu un mois cachés dans une pièce secrète du grenier. Jusqu'à la Bataille de Poudlard. Jusqu'à la libération.

« Libre enfin, nous sommes libre enfin » **(5)**

Mais il n'eut pas qu'une seule libération ce jour-là.

Ce fut également le jour où Olivier donna la vie.

Pères. Ils allaient être pères.

C'est dans cette petite pièce, secrète du Manoir Flint, que deux petits êtres virent le jour.

Oui, deux. À la grande surprise de tout le monde. Mais au grand ravissement de Marcus.

Pères. Ils étaient pères.

Le premier à naitre fut une fille. Comme il l'espérait. Presidencia Flint. Petit ange qu'il prendra sous son aile et qu'il protègera comme le plus précieux des diamants.

Père. Il était père.

Le second à naitre fut un garçon. Comme l'Ancêtre Flint le voulait. Kalian Dubois. Il était hors de question de laisser Grand-Papy Flint lui pourrir le cerveau avec ses idées de Sang-Pur. Et puis, Marcus possédait deux bras, et donc deux ailes.

Père. Il était père.

Oui, le 16 mai 1998 était définitivement la plus belle journée de toute la vie de Marcus Flint.

Des belles journées il en avait vécu dans sa vie, certes. Comme celle où il avait embrassé Olivier pour la première fois. Celle où ils avaient fait l'amour pour la première fois. La première fois qu'il avait osé dire « je t'aime » à Olivier. Le tout premier « papa » prononcé par ses jumeaux. Le jour où Harry Potter, alias le sauveur du Monde Sorcier, lui avait demandé d'être le parrain de sa petite dernière. Les tous premiers vols et les premiers matchs de Quidditch avec ses enfants... Et encore beaucoup d'autres.

Mais celle-là fut la plus merveilleuse de toutes.

La petite Cia et le petit Liam – comme les surnommait à peu près tout le monde – grandirent. Marcus veillant sur eux comme il se l'était promis le jour de leur naissance.

Présidencia devint la filleule de Draco Malfoy. Ce dernier prenant de ses nouvelles régulièrement par hiboux ou par cheminée.

Kalian Dubois devint le filleul de George Weasley. Même si la perte de son frère l'eut affecté à vie, il était heureux de pouvoir continuer à faire vivre son frère au travers de lui en s'occupant du petit châtain comme à la prunelle de ses yeux.

Si Kalian était la copie conforme d'Olivier, on ne pouvait pas en dire autant de Présidencia avec Marcus.

Tout d'abord, c'était une fille, plutôt petite et elle possédait une dentition parfaite. Enfin presque. Sa canine droite poussait depuis peu en diagonale – chose qu'elle appréciait le plus. Mais niveau caractère, là, il n'y avait pas photo !

Mais quoi que l'on puisse dire, Olivier et Marcus aimaient leurs enfants autant l'un que l'autre. Et ils le leur rendaient bien.

Vint la toute première rentrée à Poudlard. Pour la toute première fois, les jumeaux furent séparés.

Kalian intégra la Maison Gryffondor.

Présidencia intégra la Maison Serpentard.

Tout le monde sans doutait, leurs parents avant tout.

Marcus et Olivier recevaient chaque semaines des nouvelles de leurs petits bouts où ils expliquaient, dans une lettre différente, mais identique par le contenu – et sans s'être concertés ! –, que la séparation était plutôt dur, mais qu'ils passaient du bon temps ensemble quand leurs emplois du temps le leurs permettaient.

Plus Cia grandissait, plus elle s'embellissait. Elle ne comptait plus les lettres de déclarations qu'elle recevait chaque jour, ce qui ennuyait bien Marcus et ravissait la cheminée. Personne ne touche à son petit trésor, foi de Marcus Phillius Flint ! Non mais.

Elle fut prise dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard en tant que Gardienne en deuxième année. C'est Olivier qui en avait été plus que ravi. Elle était devenue Capitaine lors de sa quatrième année. Dirigeant son équipe d'une main de fer. Tout comme Marcus le faisait.

Serpentard avait remportée trois fois la Coupe de Quidditch pendant sa titularisation en tant que Gardienne, dont deux en tant que Capitaine.

Liam, quant à lui, ressemblait de plus en plus à Olivier. Par la taille, la couleur des cheveux, la couleur des yeux... et beaucoup d'autre. Pour lui, c'était Cia qui détestait qu'on tourne autour de lui. C'était _**son**_ frère ! Et la fille qui tentera un jour de faire partie de la famille Flint-Dubois, c'est tout d'abord par elle qu'il faudra passer !

Elle rappelait beaucoup le comportement de Marcus à l'égard d'Olivier. Et ça plaisait à l'un comme à l'autre.

Lui aussi était entré dans l'équipe de Quidditch de sa Maison en deuxième année, mais au poste de Poursuiveur. Mais malheureusement il ne gagna la Coupe que deux fois, dont une en tant que Capitaine. Il avait, lui aussi, été promu lors de sa quatrième année. **(6)**

Mais un autre point avait marqué la scolarité des jumeaux Flint-Dubois.

Une lettre qui avait fait sourire Olivier et Marcus. Une lettre de la Directrice, Minerva McGonagall, lors de leur première année.

Elle leur avait annoncé que Présidencia et Kalian s'étaient battus à plusieurs reprises, en classe, dans les couloirs de l'école et, surtout, sur le terrain de Quidditch, que ce soit verbalement (« T'es qu'une femmelette, Woody ! » « Je n'ai pas les dents de travers, moi, Flintinette ! ») ou physiquement (« Je ne compte même plus les séjours à l'infirmerie depuis la reprise des cours il y a près de trois semaines seulement ! »).

Marcus et Olivier avaient bien vite fait d'envoyer un hibou d'excuse à cette pauvre professeur McGonagall et une beuglante bien criante à chacun de leurs chers bambins.

Ils ne l'avaient jamais avoué à personnes, mais, Olivier et Marcus, s'amusaient beaucoup de cette situation de rivalité entre Présidencia et Kalian. Ça leur rappelait un peu Poudlard à leur époque, aux grands désarrois des professeurs et de la Directrice du château !

Leur plus beau match, auquel Olivier et Marcus purent assister en six ans, ce fut lors de leur septième année, lors de la finale de la Coupe.

Cia était resté pratiquement impénétrable durant le match. Un seul Souaffle passa à travers ses anneaux. Elle avait été distraite par un Cognard qui lui fonçait dessus. Elle apprit bien plus tard que ce Cognard fut envoyé volontaire par le Batteur de l'équipe de son frère pour la déstabiliser (tout du moins, c'est ce qu'avoua le Batteur en question quand elle l'eut coincé seul dans un coin à la sortie des vestiaires).

Mais rien n'y fit. L'Attrapeur de Gryffondor rafla le Vif d'Or sous le nez des Vert et Argent, faisant marquer cent cinquante points à son équipe et mettant fin au match.

Sauf que... Si Cia n'avait laissé passer qu'un seul but, ce n'était pas du tout la même chose du côté du Gardien des Lions.

Le match s'était soldé par un cent soixante à cent soixante.

Ex æquo. Ils étaient Ex æquo. Pour la toute première fois, de toute l'histoire de Poudlard, deux équipes étaient arrivées ex æquo !

Mais comme ce fut l'Attrapeur des Gryffondor qui avait mis fin au match, Gryffondor avait l'avantage.

C'était sans compter le sens de la justice de Kalian.

Il était grimpé sur le podium, avait pris la Coupe que la directrice, le professeur McGonagall, lui tendait en essayant de retenir quelques larmes de joie, mais au lieu de l'embrasser et de la brandir bien haut, pour que tout le monde la voit, il se pencha et tendis la main vers sa sœur.

_Si le Capitaine me faisait l'honneur de venir brandir la Coupe de l'Égalité, lui avait-il dit dans un sourire.

Elle avait regardé sa main sans vraiment la voir, puis lui avait souri, de ce petit sourire en coin dévoilant juste sa canine droite qu'il aimait tant chez sa sœur, puis elle lui avait pris la main et s'était hissée à ses côtés. Ensemble, ils avaient embrasss la Coupe, leur dernière Coupe de Quidditch à Poudlard, et l'avaient soulevée au-dessus de leur tête alors que la foule se déchaînait.

Lions, Serpents, Aigles et Blaireaux acclamaient la victoire des deux équipes, mais aussi l'égalité entre Serpentard et Gryffondor.

Car c'est ce jour-là, précisément, que la guérilla cessa pour de bon entre les deux Maisons ennemies depuis plus de mille ans.

Les Serpents avaient découvert que les Lions n'étaient pas que des « pseudos héros », ils savaient aussi reconnaître leurs erreurs et les injustices.

Les Rouges et Or, quant à eux, découvrirent que les Verts et Argent n'étaient pas que des êtres narcissiques et mauvais joueurs.

Si Albus Dumbledor était encore parmi eux, il serait sans doute fier de voir son école enfin unie.

Marcus n'a aucune idée de ce qu'aurait pu être sa vie s'il avait fait des choix différents.

Mais il est sûr d'au moins une chose : c'est que sa vie actuelle avait été parfaite telle qu'elle était.

Des parents formidables. Des amis géniaux. Un compagnon aimant. Des enfants fantastiques.

Une famille.

Que demande le peuple ?

En fait... à y réfléchir plus amplement, Marcus n'avait rien à changer à sa vie.

Parfaite.

Oui. C'est le mot. Elle était parfaite. Quoi qu'on en dise, quoi qu'on en pense.

Elle est parfaite.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà.<strong>

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, mais FF net ne voulait pas me mettre les sauts entre les paragraphes -'

_Du coup ça fait un gros paté, c'est moche !_ D":

_Review ? :$_

**P.S. : Je tiens à m'excuser auprès de _toutes les blondes_ qui ont put lire cet OS !**

**(1) : **Si mes souvenirs sont bons (mémoire de poisson ou on l'a pas, hein), j'ai « piqué » l'idée du « petit appartement » à **JorDYY**, dans sa fiction **Ligne de Mire** (que je conseille aux fans de ce pairing ! [_c'est ma préféré de toutes sur __**O**__livier et __**M**__arcus __***-***_ !]), donc, je m'en excuse fortement d'avoir utilisé ton idée ^^'

**(2) :** D'après le calcul que j'ai fait, Olivier et Marcus sont sorti de Poudlard lors de l'entrée en quatrième année d'Harry (ou plutôt de la fin de troisième année). Donc, environ un an plus tard, Harry et compagnie entraient en cinquième année. Donc, Olivier est, environ, âgé de 18-19 ans et Marcus de 19-20 ans.

**(3) :** Je ne sais pas du tout si le _Wingardium Leviosa_ marche sur les êtres humains ^^' et, OUI le « jeux de mot » sur « l'huile d'olive » est complètement et TOTALEMENT à chier xD j'avoue et j'assume !

**(4) :** Florence Foresti la grossesse pour « Juste pour rire » 2008 (je crois ^^')

**(5) : **Martin Luther King, délivré sur les marches du Lincoln Memorial à Washington D.C. le 28 octobre 1963

**(6) :** Pour les personnes que ça intéresse : Présidencia a remporté la Coupe de Quidditch avec Serpentard pour sa deuxième année, sa quatrième et sa sixième année. Kalian a donc remporté les siennes lors de sa troisième et cinquième année. Le tout, sans compter la dernière année. (Chacun son tour j'ai envie de dire xD)


End file.
